The present invention relates to an air flow chamber for cooking or chilling using alternating horizontal air flow. More particularly, the present invention especially relates to an oven having an improved air flow system using alternating horizontal air flow.
Ovens have been in common use for many years to cook or heat food products with a plurality of heat ducts directing the flow of heated air against the food product. Food products, of course, are generally preferably heated uniformly within the cooking chamber. However, uniform heating remains a problem. Thus, there is a need for an improved oven having a cooking chamber with improved air flow for more even application of heat to food products in the cooking chamber.
Examples of U.S. patents directed to apparatus having more uniform heating include U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,141, issued Jul. 24, 1979 to West for "Variable Air Flow Oven;" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,043, issued Dec. 3, 1985 to Bratton for "Air Delivery System For An Impingement Food Preparation Oven Including A Conceal Air Deflector."
There remains a need, however, for further improvements in ovens with respect to uniform application of heated air to food products therein. Accordingly, the present invention provides a cooking oven having a cooking chamber for containing food products to be heated, a plenum in which air is heated and an air delivery system providing alternating horizontal air flow through the cooking chamber. Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following disclosure and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.